Grypha
Grypha (Japanese: グリファ Gurifa) is a fan character for Juuken Sentai Gekiranger. Bio Past Grypha was the daughter of the Mighty Gryphon Shijiu, the originator of the Gryphon-Ken style, long before Juuken itself had been discovered. When Grypha was young and in-training, her father gave her a sword which had been infused with some of his power, allowing her to gain a human form. But even with that bit of power, she still had trouble mastering the art of Gryphon-Ken. Shijiu noticed this, but would always try his best to push her forward and inspire her, believing she would someday be a great martial artist. Not wanting to disappoint him, Grypha decided to challenge herself even more by asking her father to take away her ability to change back into her true form, and to give it back only when she had mastered the style and proved herself worthy. Some years passed and Grypha met Long, a mysterious young man who seemed to be very interested in her Gryphon-Ken practices. Being manipulative as he was, he began to charm her to get information, praising her technique and telling her how much potential she had. Grypha eventually started to develop feelings for Long, unaware that he was using her to get to Shijiu. But by the time she realized, it was too late. She watched in horror as he revealed his true monstrous dragon form, killing her father and stealing his Gryphon Spirit. Grypha couldn't live with what she had done, yet she couldn't bring herself to commit suicide by her sword, the only part of her father she had left. Conflicted, confused, hurt, and filled with rage, she wandered alone for many years, slipping into a deep denial about her past, forgetting all but who she was. It was at this time that she stumbled upon the Rinjuuken Akugata, led by Rio. Faintly remembering her training all that time ago, she joined in an attempt to gain back her knowledge and experience in the field. Present While a student there, she grew close to Rio's second-in-command, Mele, caring for her like a younger sister. When Rio started training under the Sky Kenma Kata, Grypha became concerned for his safety and began accompanying Mele instead, observing the Gekirangers in battle. In episode 19, she was shown to be slightly impressed with Jan/GekiRed's strength, to the point where she seemed to be relieved that Rio stopped Mele from killing him. In episode 23, Long revealed himself to her and Mele, though she did not recognize him due to her amnesia. Even so, she felt uneasy whenever he would appear and questioned if he should be trusted. Grypha revealed in episode 30 that she fought with honor, no matter whose side she was on. Her fear only grew after Mele obtained DoRinki, and she recalled a voice from her past that sounded very similar to Long's. From this point, she started to develop headaches, which became increasingly painful as she slowly gained her memories back. In episode 37, she was deemed powerless and a failure by Long, and was ordered to leave while Mele underwent the Genjuuken Blood Oath Ceremony. She tried to warn Mele in secret about the dangers she sensed in Genjuuken, but it was too late, and she obtained the power of Phoenix-Ken. In episode 40, Grypha watched horrified as Rio decided to trust Long and let him perform the ceremony. Upon realizing he had gained the power of Gryphon-Ken, waves of memories flooded her mind until she froze in terror, recognizing Long as the one who used her and killed her father. She then ran from the battlefield, collapsing to her knees and crying. This sudden revelation changed her, and in episode 42 she began to fight alongside the Gekirangers, even if they weren't quick to trust her. Eventually, Rio and Mele found out that they too were pawns in Long's ultimate plan and gave up their Genki, restoring Grypha's power. Once again in control of Gryphon-Ken, she was able to assume her true form to help fend off Long, as well as summon her GenBeast, the GenGryphon, to aid in sealing him inside the golden orb. Three months later, she accompanied Jan on his journey, taking a more casual human form. Theme Songs * "Take Me Away" by Avril Lavigne * "Out of the Woods" by Taylor Swift * "Black Roses" by Charli XCX * "Whataya Want From Me" by P!nk * "Run Away" by Jordan Pruitt * "My Blood" by Ellie Goulding * "The First Cut Is The Deepest" by Sheryl Crow * "End of the World" by Kelsea Ballerini * "Breathe In. Breathe Out." by Hilary Duff Trivia * Her counterpart for Power Rangers Jungle Fury is Phyos. * She would be portrayed by Nana Yanagisawa, who played Phantom Thief Selene in GoGo Sentai Boukenger, and later Megumi Aso in Kamen Rider Kiva. Category:FCs Category:TV Show FCs